PS I Think She Likes You
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: A side story to my PS series in which Aizen cooks, Halibel has tea, and Tousen has a girlfriend.


**P.S. I Think She Likes You**

**By**

**PND**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

**AN: Side story in the PS series, set during the time in which Wonderwice is staying with Aizen.**

* * *

**There was a knock at the door. Aizen took off his apron and answered it. Halibel stood there with a large stack of notes in her hands.**

**"Halibel," Aizen moved aside to let her in. "What a surprise! Would you like some tea? Wonderwice and I were just baking cookies."**

**"Please, Miss Halibel!" Wonderwice smiled up at her.**

**"Aizen-sama, I'm actually just here to deliver these notes and then—"**

**"Nonsense," Aizen ignored her, sitting her down at the kitchen table. "Wonderwice wants you to stay." Aizen gave her a pointed look. "Now, would you like some tea?"**

**"Yes, Aizen-sama," Halibel nodded. "I would be delighted."**

**Wonderwice climbed into the seat next to her and began to poke through the stack of correspondence she brought. "Oh, Aizen-oji, look! This one's from Gin-oji and one from Stark-san!" He waved the letters at Aizen.**

**"That's very nice, Wonderwice," Aizen said, pouring tea into a white cup. "Would you like sugar in yours?"**

**"Yes, please," Wonderwice continued pawing through the mail. "And one's from Tou-nii! Can I open it?"**

**"Now, now," Aizen set a tea cup in front of Halibel. "Where are your manners, Wonderwice?"**

**"Can I open it, please?" Wonderwice pouted.**

**"Where is Tousen-sama?" Halibel wondered, thanking Aizen for her tea.**

**"He's staying with Gin for a few days, because of that ghost issue."**

**"Oh, I see," Halibel nodded, having heard stories about it.**

**"I think the ghost is really nice," Wonderwice offered, looking at Halibel carefully. "I met him!"**

**"Nonsense," Aizen sat down across from Halibel and Wonderwice. "I don't want you listening to Gin's stories; ghosts don't exist." He sighed, pointing at the paper. "What does it say?"**

**"Uh," Wonderwice squinted at the paper. "Tou-nii wants to know if he can take Gin-oji to the Seireitei to prove his liiieeeuuutent—" he looked questioningly up at Aizen.**

**"Lieutenant," Aizen motioned for him to continue.**

**"His lieutenant isn't haunting him," Wonderwice finished.**

**"Very well," Aizen sighed, "Halibel, since you seem to be in charge of deliveries today, could you stay a few minutes longer so I can put my answer in writing?"**

**"Of course, Aizen-sama," Halibel nodded.**

**A bell dinged. Aizen smiled.**

**"Ah, the cookies are done."**

* * *

**"Hali-chan!" Gin grinned, allowing her entrance. "How nice to see you again! You never stop by, you know."**

**"I have a note for Tousen-sama."**

**"Always the responsible one," Gin let out a little sigh. "Kaname-kun, for you."**

**"I have a note for you from Aizen-sama," Halibel said.**

**"Ah, it must be his reply," Tousen nodded. "Thank you, Halibel-san."**

**She held it out to him, and Gin noticed that when he brushed her hand as he took it from her, she blushed a little. He could have been mistaken. Her collar did hide her face.**

**"Ah, may I be excused, Tousen-sama? Ichimaru-sama?"**

**It sounded a little hurried to Gin.**

**"Of course, Hali-chan."**

**"Wait," Tousen held out the note. "Could you read this for me?"**

**"Oh, forgive me, Sir. I can."**

**"I could have, ya know," Gin pouted.**

**"I don't trust anything you say," Tousen frowned. "Halibel-san, if you would?"**

**"Aizen-sama wishes to let you know you have his permission since he feels that Ichimaru-sama's fear of ghosts is childish and not very becoming for an ex-shinigami."**

**"He said what?" Gin pouted, "Kira's ghost is real!"**

**Tousen just chuckled slightly. "Thank you, Halibel-san. You are dismissed."**

**Halibel bowed and quickly exited the room.**

**"That was interestin'," Gin said, looking carefully at Tousen.**

**"What's that, Gin?"**

**"Oh, just that her reiatsu was fluctuating all over the place…" Gin scratched his ear. "I thought it was kind of funny."**

**"Why do you think that, Gin?" Tousen frowned, "It's obvious that she needs training on how to rein in her spiritual pressure."**

**"No, silly," Gin chuckled, patting Tousen's shoulder. Kaname pushed his hand off. Gin chuckled again.**

**"I think she likes you."**

**"You must be imagining things, Ichimaru."**

**"Nah," Gin giggled. "She was fine until you touched her hand, ya know."**

**"Perhaps my reiatsu was too much for her."**

**"She blushed."**

**Gin waited for his explanation. There wasn't one.**

**"Ah, well, young love."**

**"Be quiet, Gin." Tousen frowned. "This is a very serious matter."**

**"Obviously," Gin agreed. "You have a girlfriend!"**

**Tousen sighed.**

* * *

**"Miss Halibel!" Wonderwice caught up to her, just as she was leaving the hallway where Gin's room was.**

**"Wonderwice? What is it?"**

**"Um," Wonderwice frowned, looking down at the floor.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Well, do you, uh…" Wonderwice looked thoughtful. "Do you like Tou-nii?"**

**"Of course, Tousen-sama is a good leader and a respectable man."**

**"No…" Wonderwice stared up at her. "Uh…"**

**"He wants to know if you have romantic feelings for Tousen-sama," Grimmjow said, coming up next to them. He patted the small boy's head.**

**"Oh," Halibel frowned.**

**"You do, don't you?"**

**"She does!" Wonderwice grinned. "Tou-nii will be so happy!"**

**"He will?" Halibel caught herself. "Why's that, Wonderwice?"**

**"Tou-nii misses his friends from the Seireitei," Wonderwice explained. "If he had you, he won't miss them so much!"**

* * *

**"So what are ya going to do about it?" Gin asked, watching Grimmjow carefully write on a piece of paper.**

**"We're setting them up," the espada held up one envelope addressed to Halibel. "One to her, one to him. Easy."**

**"So…setting them up for what?"**

**"I'm going to have a mommy!" Wonderwice grinned.**

**"A date," Grimmjow explained. "We leave them both notes telling them show up at the meeting room."**

**"Must you plan this in my quarters?"**

**They all looked at Aizen.**

**"Well," Gin started. "Wonderwice wanted to help and you said he couldn't leave, so here we are."**

**"And we figured if we delivered it from your room no one would ask questions," Grimmjow explained, sealing an envelope.**

**A knock sounded at the door.**

**"Ah, Stark's here ta get these." Grimmjow opened the door. **

**"Just the two?" Stark asked, taking them from Grimmjow.**

**"That's it," Grimmjow shut the door behind him. "So now all we got to do is make sure dinner's planned."**

**"And who's in charge of that?" Gin asked.**

**"Aizen-oji can cook!" Wonderwice cheered.**

**"Now, Wonderwice, I—"**

**"Please?" Wonderwice begged.**

**"Well, I—" Aizen couldn't ignore the puppy dog look he was giving. "I guess if it means that much to you, I could perhaps come up with something…"**

**"Thank you, Aizen-oji!" Wonderwice hugged him.**

* * *

**They both came. The meeting room was elaborately decorated. Dinner was already served and waiting for them at the table. **

**Tousen spoke first.**

**"You didn't plan this, did you?"**

**"No."**

**"I see," he was quiet a moment. "If you received a note it wasn't from me."**

**"I know," Halibel nodded. "You came?"**

**"So did you."**

**"Ichimaru-sama's doing?"**

**"If it is, then I wouldn't eat dessert if I were you." Tousen pulled out a chair for her. "Have a seat, Halibel-san."**

**"It looks like they're staying," Grimmjow commented, "Didn't expect that."**

**"You didn't expect Stark to serve them either, did ya?" Gin giggled.**

**"He has to," Aizen said. "He's still the messenger for today."**

**"Glad it wasn't me," Grimmjow chuckled.**

**"It's your turn tomorrow, Grimmjow-san," Wonderwice smiled at him.**

**

* * *

**

**End.**


End file.
